Episode 812: Remember the Monsters?
"Remember The Monsters?" is the twelfth episode of Season Eight and the ninety-sixth in the Showtime series DEXTER. It is known to serve as the series finale to the show. The episode aired on September 22, 2013. The episode was directed by Steve Shill and written by Scott Buck & Manny Coto. The estimated amount of viewers for the episode during its original airing was 2.40 (millions). Synopsis After her brief gunfight with Oliver Saxon '(in which she was shot in the gut), 'Debra is left in a debilitated state. Meanwhile,' Hurricane Laura '''is threatening 'Miami's' population, and[[Dexter Morgan| '''Dexter']] is determined to end things his way (even if it means faking his own death). Plot Dexter,' Hannah', and Harrison 'make it to the airport while being pursued by 'Elway. Dexter is able to buy a backpack at a gift shop there and places it near the seats, whereby Dexter informs a' flight booker' that a suspicious man planted it there (and that something dangerous may be inside of it). Elway is falsely detained by airport security thereafter. Meanwhile, Miami Metro 'quickly locates an injured 'Debra, whom they rush to The Miami Central Hospital. Dexter is informed of this news by Chief Matthews and goes to the hospital where his sister is bedridden. Dexter sits down with her in her room and tells her that this was his own fault (not Saxon's), but Debra quickly corrects this and blames Clayton 'for her wound because he got in the way. In the midst of their conversation, Dexter partakes in some memories with Debra (mainly Harrison's birth), such as when she and him held Harrison and also remembering that Debra depended on Dexter for keeping her safe from the "monsters" during their respective childhood. Despite what Dexter says about it being all his fault, Debra only sees what's best for him and demands that he leave and go to be with Hannah. Dexter reluctantly does so, but he then encounters Elway outside of her room. He first inquires about Debra's injury, and then wonders if Dexter is infatuated with Hannah. This causes Dexter to pin him against a wall and tell him to stay away from him. Elway threatens that a "storm" will be coming for him, and that there will be little chance to escape. Once Dexter releases him, Elway instructs him to not side with Hannah.'' Meanwhile, '''Oliver Saxon hijacks a man's car (after knocking him out), and then roams around town to look for someone to stitch up his lacerated arm (a wound that he received during his short gunfight with Debra). He finds a local veterinarian, whom he holds at gunpoint and coerces to tend to his wound. The vet, in the face of a gun, reluctantly does this, and then tells Saxon that he will help with anything. Saxon witnesses a news report about Debra, and contemplates finishing her off permanently, so demands that the vet drive him to the hospital where Debra is being held. Once they arrive, Saxon cuts out the man's tongue, afterward letting him loose in the hospital to serve as a distraction. Saxon uses this distraction to sneak behind the doctors' backs in order to search for Debra. However, Dexter had prepared for Saxon's arrival and attempts to kill him with a fork, but is intercepted by Angel Batista, who holds a gun up to Saxon's neck and has him arrested on the spot. While Saxon is incarcerated, Dexter asks to perform a GSR test on him. Upon entering the cell, Dexter once again interprets his feelings about Deb's wound, claiming it to be his own fault, although he still blames Saxon for his many other felonies. He explains that Saxon (in one "sharp" movement) was able to take away Dexter's stupid dream of having a happy life. Saxon questions if why he's here is tell him all of this, but Dexter explains that he wishes to end Saxon's life with a pen (which he soon places on the table). However, Saxon pre-empts this and stabs Dexter right in the shoulder, but the latter yanks the pen out and stabs Saxon's left carotid artery, causing him to fall over and exsanguinate. Later, Dexter easily convinces Angel and Quinn that the homicide was a self-defense (which is proven true by the police footage). However, they do not know that Dexter intended for it to go down the way it did. Afterward, Dexter turns to his bedridden sister (who is now revealed to be in a vegetative state, due to the forming of a blood clot somewhere in her brain). Dexter is torn apart when he sees his sister living in this condition and so, Dexter chooses to mercifully shut off her life-support....While all of the other patients are being evacuated (due to the oncoming Hurricane Laura), Dexter carries his sister's sheathed body out to "The Slice of Life", upon which he drives the boat out to sea and calls Hannah for the very last time. He tells both her and Harrison that he will meet them shortly. After Dexter says goodbye, he throws the phone into the ocean and drops Debra's body into''' the water. Any investigation by Quinn or the others as to where did Debra's body disappear is left as a loose end. In order to protect his son and girlfriend from himself and only himself, Dexter drives his boat directly into the hurricane, where he presumably dies amidst the storm. The storm clears and His boat's wreckage is found far off the coast by patrols, who report the discovery to Batista. All the while, Hannah and Harrison have evaded Elway, who did catch up to them, but was injected with '''M99 by Hannah and his hunt for her ends in failure. This leaves Elway being the only living person apart from Hannah and Dexter who knows Harrison's true whereabouts. Later, in Argentina, Hannah reads a report about Dexter's presumed fate, and she and Harrison presumably live an open-ended life from there. During the final scenes, several large logging trucks, loaded with felled trees, arrive at a lumber mill. One of the loggers is the focus as he finishes up his work and returns to his cabin. The man closes the door behind him, takes off a cold-weather vest, and sits down at a wooden table. He looks out the window at his left before he faces forward. Behind his grown-out beard and flannel jacket is the face of the Bay Harbor Butcher, who closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them, staring straight into the camera. It's Dexter Morgan, alive and alone, in an undisclosed location. It is unknown whether he ever sees Hannah and his son again, or if he continues killing. Gallery Remember the Monsters.jpg|Dexter promises to join Hannah when he can DexterFinal.png|Final shot of Dexter in his new life Hannah reads of Dexter's supposed death.png|Hannah reads of Dexter's supposed death Flashback The birth of Harrison.jpg|Flashback: The birth of Harrison Dexter kills Oliver Saxon with a pen.jpg|Dexter kills Oliver Saxon with a pen Dexter carries Debra's body to his boat.jpg|Dexer carries Debra's body to his boat Trivia *Remember The Monsters? is the title of this episode. Interestingly, it has two meanings. For one, it could mean the mention that Debra made in the flashback when Harrison was born in which she said that Dexter helped her in getting rid of her fear of the "monsters." She then asked Dexter, "What, don't you remember the monsters?"' '''The second meaning could be saying that this is literally the end of the show ''Dexter, and it wanted us to "Remember The Monsters" that were the antagonists in the show's run. Monsters are all of the main antagonists in Dexter: Brian Moser, Lila West, Miguel Prado, Arthur Mitchell, Jordan Chase, Travis Marshall, Isaak Sirko, and Oliver Saxon. *Oliver Saxon (Daniel Vogel) walks past an ice truck owned by Miami Chills Refrigerated Delivery, the same company that owned the truck used by Brian Moser, the Ice Truck Killer, in Season One * At a New York Film Festival premiere, producer John Goldwyn revealed that Showtime manipulated the outcome of the show by not allowing the writers to kill the main character of the show. * In the finale of Season Four, when Dexter is talking to Arthur Mitchell, he asks him if the alternative to getting caught would be to fake his death and start over somewhere else. That directly foreshadowed this episode where Dexter does just that. Episodes Menu Category:Season Eight Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episode Galleries